Mysterious Eyes
by Ana-tantei
Summary: Kudo Shinichi didn't think her life could get any weirder than a magical talking gem named Pandora, that was until she was shrunk by a drug and met the elusive and mysterious Kaitou KID! Eventually KaiShin FemShin
1. Prologue - Inheritance

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first story on FF, and I just kinda started writing it with no plan in mind. Please excuse irregular updates. *bows***

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed or Magic Kaito 1412 (I wish). They both belong to Aoyama Gosho.**

* * *

 **INHERITANCE**

"Pandora - a gem said to bring eternal life to those who drink the tears that are shed when it's held under the full moon. In legend, it resides within a larger gem and glows red under the moon." Kudo Yukiko just sat there and explained to a 6-year-old Shinichi, who looked at the gem sitting on the desk in the library of the Kudo Mansion.

The gem in front of Shinichi, however, looked like the average ruby that was in her mother's collection of jewelry. It was mounted in a necklace and looked like something was supposed to cover the front. She couldn't believe in a magic gem of all things, until her mother held it up to the window where the moon shone proudly with a sigh. Red light was thrown all over the library as the gem sparkled.

With a smile, Yukiko lowered the gem and the red light disappeared. "Your father didn't believe me either when I first told him." Picking up something on the desk that Shinichi didn't notice earlier and snapped it onto the front of what she now realized was a locket. Yukiko knelt down then proceeded to clasp the locket onto Shinichi's neck.

"Shin-chan, Pandora has been passed down, mother to daughter, for generations. As my mother did before me, I now pass her down to you as Guardian. She has been a best friend for all these years. Please take care of her for me."

Shinichi nodded, not sure what to do next. Yukiko looked on with amusement. "Just say hi to her, Shin-chan."

Nervously, Shinichi took the locket into her small hands and, holding it up to eye level, murmured a shy, "Hello." Nothing happened, and so Shinichi looked up to her mother, confusion written clearly on her petit face. Yukiko pointed looked back down to the locket, and Shinichi's gaze followed.

"Hi there, Shin-chan!" A bright, musical voice startled Shinichi so that she dropped the locket and it bounced harmlessly against her chest. The voice seemed to come from inside her head instead of spoken out loud. "My name is Pandora, but you can call me Pan-chan if you want!"

Shinichi smiled the brightest smile Yukiko had ever seen on the child's face before running off to play with her new friend.

* * *

 **Please review and follow if you like :D**

 **Hopefully, I'll be able to get a decent length first chapter when I think of where I want to go with this. *laughs nervously***

 **Welp, see you when I next update!**


	2. Chapter 1 - April Fool

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have Shinichi as a girl, but she will be masquerading as a boy while she is Conan. I will still use the term 'she' unless it's in a dialog where the character doesn't know 'he' is actually a 'she.' Sorry if this becomes confusing.**

 **Also, all dialogue with Pandora will always be in** _ **italics**_ **.**

 **In this story, Ran and Shinichi were not anything more than best friends. They weren't thinking of getting together or anything. Both are straight.**

 **Breaks are for scene changes or time skips, usually both.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed or Magic Kaito 1412 (I wish). They both belong to Aoyama Gosho. I just claim Pandora's personality and any original idea I manage to think up.**

* * *

Conan woke up from the nightmare to Pandora's soothing and calm projection. Ever since the incident with the pill that shrunk her, she's seen those two men in black coming back to finish the job, and harming Ran and Mouri-san in the process every night when she closed her eyes.

 _"Shhh, Shin-chan, it'll all be okay, I'm here, Ran's here, everyone's alive,"_ Pandora quietly placated the now-shrunk detective. Conan realized that she had been sobbing and tears ran down her face. She glanced over to make sure Oji-san was still deeply asleep before burying her head into the semi-solid Pandora.

After a while, the tears stopped and Conan got up to put the futon and blankets away before heading towards the bathroom. Checking in on Ran, she saw the girl still asleep as well.

* * *

When everyone was awake, Ran fixed breakfast like normal. Sonoko showed up afterwards, shaking her pink umbrella off. She snagged a piece of toast before grabbing Ran and heading towards the door. Pandora looked at Sonoko before looking back at Conan.

 _"She never changes."_ Pandora and Conan sighed at her friend's antics.

"Oi, Conan-kun, hurry up!" Sonoko was as impatient as ever. She looked outside and noticed the pouring rain. Grabbing her umbrella and Ran's, she caught up with them.

"Here, Ran-neechan." She held the yellow one out while taking the red one for herself.

"Thank you, Conan," Ran said with a smile as she opened it and stepped into the rain. Sonoko followed, chatting away about guys, same as any day. Conan tuned her out. Pandora hung from the locket that her mother had given her years ago.

 _"Are you feeling better?"_ Pandora had been silent since Conan had stopped crying about the nightmare. The gem radiated worry for her friend, but didn't know how to help. Conan just smiled at Pandora, who had materialised next to her. Pandora's materialised form looked like little girl with long blonde hair. The only weird thing was that her eyes were the same color as the gem.

 _"I'll be okay. The sooner we find the antidote, the better I'll be."_ Conan just wanted her body back. She missed actually hanging out with Ran and Sonoko. But as long as the men in black were out there, she couldn't say anything about it without putting everyone in danger. She still had Pandora, so she still had one friend by her. _"Thank you for being here, Pan-chan."_

 _"I'll always be here for you, Shin-chan."_ Pandora and Conan left it at that and continued onto school with Ran and Sonoko still in front of her, unaware of the child's inattention. Soon enough, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko came into view. Conan waved to Ran and Sonoko before running to catch up with them.

* * *

School passed by without any exciting events, as Pandora like to call them, happening. After school, Conan waved away Ayumi's invitation to head to Agasa-hakase's house to play some games with her and the boys. Pandora just snickered while Conan stumbled to think of an excuse and lamely finished with saying that she had homework to do.

 _"You should hang out with them more, they're fun to be around,"_ Pandora suggested. She had taken a liking to Ayumi from the get go. Especially after finding out about her crush on Conan. Everytime Ayumi grabbed Conan, Pandora couldn't help but giggle at her situation.

 _"Hai, hai."_ Conan was still tired from the nightmares from last night and didn't have the energy to act like a child for them today. She headed to the shoe lockers and grabbed her shoes that Agasa had made so she could actually kick things to stop criminals from escaping.

She headed to the Mouri Agency in a daze. Thankfully, no cases happened on the way, or maybe she just didn't notice them. Pandora was beginning to think that Conan really needed to get a good night's sleep tonight, or she might not be able to function for much longer.

* * *

"WHAT? You saw Shinichi-neechan in Shibuya? Usode!" Conan laughed at Ran's absurdity. She was sitting right here after all.

"At least it looked like her, but they had short hair and looked more boyish." Ran sighed. "Could it have been a twin? Or did she cut her hair?"

 _"Oi, oi, since when have I had a twin. Also, yes, I cut my hair,"_ Conan thought sarcastically while all Pandora could do was laugh at the irony.

"Maybe she was hiding from you and your karate," Oc-chan added in an undertone. Ran and Conan heard, and he hurriedly added, "Just forget that mystery otaku."

Ran sighed and sunk into the couch with a depressed look on her face. "They were laughing at something another girl said."

"It had to be someone else. Don't worry, Ran-neechan!" Conan blurted out, trying to get that look off of her best friend's face. It worked, somewhat. Ran turned around with a glare. "Eh?Nani?"

 _"The look on your face when she turned around_!" Pandora had finally reached her limit and burst out laughing at this whole conversation.

 _"Glad someone's amused,"_ Conan replied dryly.

"So this Kaitou…. whatever. They want me to catch him?" Oc-chan looked at Ran for an answer.

"Yeah, Kaitou 1412."

"1412? What's with the numbers?"

"Nobody knows. Sonoko says he's stolen art and gems all over the world. He's an infamous thief. Interpol gave him the number 1412. At least, that's what the media claimed."

 _"How much of that do you think is truth, Pan-chan?"_ Conan asked. She didn't believe one bit of it. _"Sounds like a pack of lies to me."_

Ran continued unaware of the conversation behind her. "Apparently here in Japan, he has another name."

"Probably just a play on words or something." Oc-chan took a drink of beer. "Something like the Talented Thief."

"I don't think it's anything childish like that," Ran stated with a sigh.

 _"Hey, Pan-chan, thieves are boring. I'm headed to bed. If you want you can stay."_ Conan didn't feel like adding one more criminal to catch to the ones she was already worried about. "I'm headed to bed, Ran-neechan."

"Oh yeah!" Ran exclaimed. "I have a copy of the note from Kaitou 1412 sent to Sonoko's place." She pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. "Nobody can figure it out. It's a code or something." She set the note on the desk.

Conan was intrigued by the thought of a puzzle. _"Not going to bed, Shin-chan?"_ Pandora asked with a laugh. She knew that look on her face. It meant trouble for the puzzle and this thief that had wrote it.

"APRIL FOOL  
When the moon divides two people

Under the name of Black Star

Pushed by the waves

I will arrive.

-Kaitou….

The rest is torn off," Oc-chan read.

"It can't be helped. Sonoko's dad got mad and ripped it up. We had to piece it back together," Ran explained.

"Strange note indeed." Oc-chan nodded. "The only part I get is 'April fool' for April 1st." Conan slipped up beside him to get a closer look at the heist note. "Eh? Weren't you headed to bed, brat?"

Conan ignored him. "Let me see…."

"Conan-kun?" Ran looked confused at what Conan was doing.

Conan just smirked as it seemed that the thief was quite intelligent. _"This thief is more interesting that I thought."_ Oc-chan chose that moment to pick her up and dump her on the floor away from him.

"It's your bedtime, brat," Oc-chan shooed him towards the door to the stairs. Conan shot him a dirty look, while Pandora stuck her tongue out at him. Conan decided that's all she can do tonight besides plan and headed up to the room she shared with Oc-chan.

That was the first night she didn't have any nightmares. Instead she dreamt of thieves and plans of capturing them.

* * *

Conan yawned while looking at the note that she had managed to sneak a copy from Oc-chan's desk before they headed to the Beika Museum. She had thought about the stupid note all day after Ran woke her for breakfast. Conan sighed and ruffled her hair in frustration. She was just as stumped with the note as she was last night. Nothing but the first part made any sense.

Someone called out for Oc-chan and Conan glanced towards the voice. Turns out it was Sonoko and her father, Suzuki Shirou.

"Thank you very much for coming, and for accepting my daughter's selfish request." Oc-chan shook his proffered hand. "A famous detective like yourself could take on a hundred enemies. I am confident in your skills, Mouri-tantei."

Oc-chan's self-confident smirk appeared on his face. "He is nothing but a common thief. He won't be able to avoid my trap." He started laughing at his wit and intelligence. Suzuki-san joined in nervously a second later.

 _"Pretty words from someone who didn't even decipher that note,"_ Conan thought towards Oc-chan.

 _"Like you have any room to talk."_ Pandora chose that moment to tease Conan. Pandora laughed as Conan sent a mental image of her sticking her tongue out. She had done nothing all day but stare at that note in vain. Nothing in the note triggered a thought to help solve it. Conan sighed in frustration.

Oc-chan headed over to the display case that held the Suzuki's Black Star pearl. Conan held her hands up to Ran so that she could be picked up to look as well. Oc-chan leaned in for a closer look.

"So, this is the world's biggest black pearl? The Black Star, correct?"

Suzuki-san nodded. "Yes. Our family has prospered ever since my grandfather acquired it. You might call it our good-luck charm." Conan struggled to be set down so that she could look at what the police were setting up to catch the thief.

"Still," Oc-chan inquired, "isn't this a little overboard? All these policemen when the robbery won't be until tomorrow?" He looked at the police running about like they didn't know what to do.

"Since the note remains a mystery, they decided that it would be best to start security tonight. We don't know how, when or where Kaitou 1412 will strike." Suzuki-san explained to Oc-chan.

"WHAT? I'm telling you: the RIVER, it's the river! More officers are to be stationed along the riverside, got it?" Chaki-keishi yelled at the police awaiting orders. "Kaitou 1412 will float down the Teimudu River next to the museum."

"You've solved the note, keishi?" Suzuki-san asked in disbelief.

"Yes. For the line, 'pushed by the waves,'" Chaki-keishi explained, "The river is the only place with waves around here after all." Oc-chan couldn't stop the laugh that came out. Chaki glared at him until he recognized him. "Mouri-san? Former Criminal Investigations, Squad 1 Mouri-san?" Chaki-keishi looked stunned.

Oc-chan walked up to him. "You're rather naïve, keishi-dono. Do you not understand?"

"Nani?" Chaki-keishi didn't know how to respond to that.

"'Waves' means ocean. The ocean is _ookii_. And the 'star' means pop stars!" Oc-chan continued on with his deduction. "In other words, he is referring to the big star, Okino Yoko-chan, who will be at Beika City Hall tomorrow for her live performance!" Oc-chan got a stupid smile on his face at the mention of Yoko-chan. Conan stared in surprise at him. "Furthermore, the last song she sings to end all her performances is 'Moon Lady.' Therefore, 'when the moon divides two people' means Kaitou 1412 will come from the City Hall around nine when her concert ends." Conan put a hand to her face at Oc-chan's stupidity.

 _"Baka. Not everyone is fixated on Okino Yoko like you are."_ Pandora giggled at Conan's thought. _"That's completely stupid."_

"You may have something, Mouri-san." Conan looked at Chaki-keishi in disbelief.

"He lives up to his name," Suzuki-san chimed in. She fell over at the thought while Pandora laughed at them all.

"Oi, oi," Conan stated, _"You've got to be kidding me."_

"Yoshi! Teams C through E: head to the Beika City Hall area!" Chaki-keishi pointed at the nearest officers to relay the orders around. All of them responded with a unison 'Yes, sir.' before running off.

"Ne!" Conan thought to interrupt before they headed to the wrong area. She was positive that Oc-chan couldn't be right. But she still hadn't figured out the note herself, so what could she do?

"Oi, what happened to the new guy? He just transferred here last month." Chaki-keishi looked around to see if he could spot the missing officer.

"If you mean the Inspector, he said that he had somewhere else t be this morning and took all his subordinates," a nearby officer filled Chaki-keishi in.

Chaki-keishi sighed. "At a critical time like this? What is he thinking?" He stalked off.

"Well, Superintendent, as it's two now, shall we take a lunch break?" The same officer trailed after Chaki-keishi with his partner.

"Well, what about you guys, Ran?" Sonoko asked.

"We already ate at home, Sonoko." Ran's words caused something to click in Conan's mind. _"Eat? Wait, could it be…?"_ She finally figured something out. She quickly ran to the large windows facing west.

"Conan-kun? Where are you going?" Ran chased after her. Lifting her watch up to in front of her eyes, she lined the hour hand with the sun. "What are you doing?" Conan explained that she was determining direction with her watch while Ran looked on in amazement.

Seeing this, Conan blurted out, "O-of course, Shinichi-neechan taught me this and I'm testing it out!" Ran hummed in understanding. _"In this case, south is 1 o'clock and southwest at 2:30."_ She found Haido City Hotel. _"Got it, Kaitou 1412."_

 _"Are we gonna meet him later tonight then, Shin-chan?"_ Pandora was just as excited as Conan was to see this Kaitou 1412.

 _"Hai. And I'm going to make sure he remembers me."_ Conan smiled in anticipation.

* * *

Later on that night, Conan snuck out of the room she and Oc-chan shared. She looked in on Ran as she passed her door. _"Sound asleep, huh?"_ She headed out the door and down the stairs. Deciding to call Agasa-hakase, she slowly opened the door to the Agency. She dialed his number and while waiting on him to put up, she jumped onto the desk.

"Hello, Agasa speaking," The professor answered. She could hear the news in the background.

"It's me, hakase."

"Ah, Shinichi."

"I need you to look someone up."

"Huh? Nani?" Agasa-hakase's voice came over the phone in surprise.

"Can you look up Kaitou 1412 for me?"

"Information on Kaitou 1412?" Agasa-hakase questioned.

"Please, hakase? Otou-san should have a file on him." Conan pleaded with him.

"Why do you need it?" He sounded suspicious now.

"I'm going to meet him, of course, so I need some background on him," Conan responded matter-of-fact.

"You know where he is?" Agasa-hakase was sputtering now.

"Yeah, I have an idea where he might be."

"What about the police? Did you tell them?"

"I wanted to meet him. I'm a little curious about this thief that declares his next target."

* * *

Running down the street, Conan explained to Pandora her deduction about the notice. _"The people in 'when the moon divides two people' must be the satellite and sun, and 'the moon divides' to the eclipse when the moon is between the two. At 12:30 to 4:30, the BS broadcast will be down. That's when he'll arrive. This connects to the pearl because it's initials are BS."_ Conan came to a crosswalk and waited for the sign to change.

 _"Where will he show at, though?"_ Pandora mused. They might share her head, but not all thoughts are shared. Pandora wouldn't know what the note meant until Conan explained.

 _"He should come from the direction of the broadcast signals. That's what I was checking his afternoon at the museum. They're sent southwest, 42.3 degrees above sea level."_ The light changed to green, so she rushed across the street and turned right down an alley.

 _"Was that the building you found earlier, Shin-chan?"_

 _"Yeah, Haido City Hotel is within view of the museum and it's rooftop is 42.3 degrees above sea level, so it fits."_ She stopped in front of the hotel to catch her breath. After a few seconds, she headed towards the entrance.

She ran through the lobby and got onto the only elevator. Hitting the button for the top floor, she leaned against the wall and waited.

Pandora materialized and started jumping up and down in excitement. She could feel that meeting this thief was going to be a good thing for her Shin-chan. She smiled.

When the elevator reached the top, Conan headed out and looked around for stairs to the roof. Finding them easily, she ducked under the "Employees Only" sign and took the stairs two at a time. At the top, she tried the door to the roof and found it unlocked. Conan walked over the edge nearest to the museum and started setting up the trap that she thought up to catch the thief after her talk with him.

Looking at her tranquilizer watch, she saw that there was a few more minutes until he was supposed to arrive. Her phone started to play the professor's ringtone. She pulled it out of the pocket in her jacket that she stuck it in before sneaking out of the Agency.

"Moshi, moshi, Hakase."

"Shinichi, I've got the information from your father's files and added some from recent newspapers., but he is still shrouded in mystery. The first time he showed was in Paris about 18 years ago. He stole for 10 years until one day, he disappeared. Many thought he passed away. Eight years later, however, he showed up again, but stayed in Japan instead of traveling around the world."

"He must be pretty old then, if he was active 18 years ago." Conan couldn't imagine going 18 years without some information about him to surface to allow police to capture him.

"He has quite a few nicknames. Heisei's Lupin," which caused Conan to snort and Pandora to giggle, "Magician under the Moonlight, and one more that everyone seems to recognize."

"Everyone?"

"Kaitou 1412 could easily fool police like they were a bunch of kids. Your father actually came up with it." This caused Conan to start in surprise. "He saw a notepad from a reporter that had wrote 1412 quickly and misread it as 'KID.' So he named him Kaitou KID."

"Kaitou KID?" As Conan confirmed this, she felt a tug on her left hand. She turned around as Pandora fangirled off somewhere to Conan's left. She let the phone drop from her ear as a man dropped from the sky.. Looking at the man that had landed on the roof above the rooftop door she had come through, she tried to see his face past the white top hat and monocle.

"Shinichi?" Agasa-hakase's voice came though the phone and before he could say anymore, she shut it and put it into her short's pocket. Kaitou KID jumped and landed a couple of meters away from Conan. He started towards her slowly without saying anything.

 _"What an outfit. White cape and silk hat. Hey, Pan-chan, how old does he look to you?"_ She thought he looked too young to have been stealing for 18 years. _"Twenties? No, younger perhaps."_

 _"He looks around your age to me."_

"Yo, bozu," KID greeted Conan. Conan turned around and pulled a lighter out of her pocket. Lighting it, she held it to the firework that she had bought earlier that day and stuck into one of Oc-chan's empty beer cans. "What are you doing here?" He looks up as the firework shoots into the sky and explodes with a pop.

"Fireworks," Conan stated in a child-like voice. A smirk appears on her face. She wondered what the thief will do next. She turns at the sound of the rotor blades on a helicopter. "Look, a helicopter is coming this way! Maybe they saw us?" She added in a sly what-do-we-do-now voice.

KID looked at Conan in slight surprise, and then covered it wit a smirk. "You're no ordinary brat, huh?" He just stared at her, waiting for an answer, that smirk never leaving his face.

Turning to face him, she introduced herself with a smirk of her own, "Edogawa Conan, tantei-san."

"Oh really?" KID teased. He just stood there, not moving, his hands in his pockets. Conan wondered why he was still there instead of fleeing.

"Shouldn't you be worried, Kaitou KID-san? If you don't run, the helicopters will get here." Conan pointed to the rapidly approaching helicopters. There had to be at least four or five coming from the museum. KID just put a hand under his chin, like he was pondering what to do next. Conan put her hands behind her back to try and get the watch ready so she could tranquilize him before he tried to escape.

Instead of running though, KID put his hand into his jacket to pull something out. Conan tensed on instinct, until he pulled out a hand radio. _"A radio? What's he going to do with that?"_ Pandora just shrugged, just as confused as Conan was.

With a cough, KID pressed the button to send his voice over the radio, but instead of the voice she heard a minute ago, Chaki-keishi's voice came out. "This is Chaki. Kaitou KID has been sighted on Haido City Hotel's roof." Conan's jaw fell open. He had perfectly copied Chaki-keishi's voice, and there was no voice changer that Conan could see. _"What? How the hell is he doing that?"_ KID continued with his orders to the policemen. "Attention all vehicles in Haido District and all helicopter above Beika City: head to the scene quickly and stop Kaitou KID." He released the button and looked at Conan in triumph.

The real Chaki-keishi's voice crackled through the radio, "WAIT! That's not me! It's one of his tricks! Everyone return to your positions." From the looks of it though, nobody was listening to the radio anymore. More voices poured over the radio after that.

"This is Chopper #1. We are over Haido City Hotel. KID-like character in sight, over."

Chaki-keishi's "Nani?" was lost as another called in, "Look's like KID gave the order himself."

KID then pressed the button again and used a different voice, "No, it was I, Nakamori. To the officers inside Haido City Hotel: KID is on the roof. All men are to converge onto the roof. Take him down!" Conan couldn't believe that he could impersonate someone's voice without a device like his own. _"What is he planning?"_ Conan was dumbstruck. She didn't understand why he would alert the police that he was there.

Suddenly, a helicopter's spotlight shone on them. KID's cape was blowing around by the wind cause by it. As the helicopter's surrounded them, KID waved towards them.

"Are you satisfied now, tantei-kun?" The door was then busted open by an officer who yelled "Freeze!" while pointing a gun at KID. Conan immediately recognized his voice as the one KID called Nakamori. "My, my, Nakamori-keibu. You sure move fast!"

Nakamori-keibu moved towards KID as his men went to surround KID. "Ha. You knew I had figured out your note and have been here all day. I knew you would use your hang-glider to fly here. All the guest have been checked and security was tightened at all the entrances. I didn't anticipate that you would fly from Touto Tower to here." He stopped to get a breath before continuing his tirade. "In any case, you have nowhere to run! Give up on the pearl already."

The first thing Conan thought about Nakamori-keibu was _"He sounds like some B-rated movie villain. Has to explain everything and give the person a chance to escape."_ Pandora giggled at that before agreeing.

KID just shrugged. "Tonight is just a practice drill. I have no intention of stealing it tonight."

Nakamori said in disbelief, "Nani?"

"Oh, I'm sure I made it clear at the top of the note." He scratched the back of his head. He then clicked a button that had appeared into his hand that made his cape turn into a glider. "I wrote 'APRIL FOOL.' Meaning, 'a joke.'" He clipped a belt that secured him to the glider while Nakamori-keibu yelled at his men to not let him fly away. Conan noticed something fall out of the thief's sleeve, but she didn't figure out it was a flash bomb until it was too late. She was blinded before she could cover her eyes.

KID's voice came out, "Yo, bozu, did you know? A thief is a creative artist who takes his prey in style, but a detective is nothing more than a critic who follows in our footsteps." The flash bomb dimmed down to nothing and confetti popped out from nowhere followed by pink smoke. Once the smoke had cleared, the thief in white had vanished. One officer couldn't help but state the obvious, and Conan rolled her eyes.

Nakamori-keibu radioed the helicopters to try and track him via radar, but he had disappeared from there as well. She was actually impressed with the disappearing act. Nakamori-keibu and she just noticed a piece of paper float towards the ground between them. Looking at it, they realized it was another note, along with a pink flower taped to it.

On April 19th,

Aboard the Queens Elizabeth,

Which embarks from Yokohama Harbor,

I will arrive to steal the real Black Star.

-Kaitou KID

Conan memorized it before Nakamori-keibu grabbed it and started ranting about how he was going to capture him next time. She sighed as she thought about how to get home. She could always walk, but the prospect didn't really appeal to her. _"Maybe I could get an officer to drive me to the Agency."_ She looked around for Pandora and noticed her next to an officer about in the middle of the group. She had a huge grin on her face like she knew something Conan didn't.

 _"You should ask this guy right here. Please,"_ Pandora begged. Conan stared at her suspiciously, not knowing what she was up to. Conan didn't notice that the man in question had started to sweat and glace at her. She shrugged and thought, _"Why not?"_

Running up the officer, she asked in a tired, 6-year-old child's voice, "Keiji-san, can you drive me home, please? I'm super tired." She wrapped it up with a convincing yawn and droopy eyes. The man's eyes flickered from her to the nearby officers as if asking for help. She figured he probably didn't have any kids.

Sighing in resignation, he replied, "Sure, bozu, let's get you home. I'll bet someone's worried about you." He held out a hand for her to take and she grabbed it loosely. She felt at ease while holding it and she relaxed as they went through the hotel. She acted like a tired kid, but by the time they reached the police cruiser, she actually was tired. She then promptly fell asleep after giving him the Agency's address.

They reached the Agency and the officer gently shook her awake. "Bozu, we've reached your house. Come on, it's time to head up to bed." Conan woke up and sleepily got out of the car. The officer rolled down the window to wave bye to her. "Bye, bozu."

"Bye, bye, keiji-san. Thanks for the ride home." He then rolled the window up before diving off, presumably back to the station. Pandora's giggles turned into full out laughter as he disappeared around the corner. She turned to look at her with tired. _"What's wrong with you?"_

Pandora managed to gasp out between laughs, _"I can't believe you didn't figure it out!"_ Conan sent her a look that said 'Figure what out?' _"That guy was KID-san! He was sweating and had an 'oh shit' look on his face when you called out to him."_

Conan was immediately awake and so shocked she yelled, "WHAT?" out loud. Pandora's laughter just redoubled. _"You knew from the beginning, didn't you, Pan-chan?"_ Conan thought in a threatening tone.

 _"Please, don't be mad, I just wanted to see what would happen! I didn't think that you would actually fall asleep."_ Conan didn't believe her. She didn't say another word to her, and just headed up to bed to sleep and forget about this.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES: I will be using honorifics throughout the entire story. Only if the character would drop them in a situation will I not use them. Such as Conan when talking to Hattori. Or Shinichi talking to Ran.**

 **Please review and follow if you like :D**


	3. Chapter 2 - Kaito's Perpective 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a bonus segment for a peek at Kaito's perspective (still trying to figure out if I'm good at writing Kaito XD) and to make up to the people waiting for chapter 2.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed or Magic Kaito 1412 (I wish). They both belong to Aoyama Gosho.**

* * *

Kaito got home after taking the police car back to the station; he didn't need car theft on top of his normal thieving. Leaving his shoes in the genkan, he checked all the room and figured his mom must have left on another trip.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he went to the bathroom to get all the disguise makeup off and into his own clothes. His thoughts kept going back to the boy who had somehow figured him out even after putting on that cop disguise. It left him somewhat exhausted but hyperactive at the same time.

It had felt somehow like the clocktower heist when someone had outwitted him at every turn. His task force was actually effective that night.

Putting on pajama pants and a t-shirt, he headed up to the KID lair to drop off all his stuff and to start his research on one Edogawa Conan-kun. There was no school after all.

He stared searching and came up with cases that Conan had either been there or solved himself. Mostly it was Mouri Kogoro - also known as Sleeping Kogoro - that solved the cases, but when it was just Conan and those kids that call themselves the Shonen Tantei-dan, Conan solved them himself. He couldn't find any personal records for Conan, except that he was attending Teitan Elementary. Before that, there was nothing. Finding that weird, he pulled up some international records and searched for the same thing. The only difference: there were no hits, nobody named Edogawa Conan ever existed.

Kaito thought about this. He figured that the kid would show up to the Suzuki's party to try and catch him again, so how can he gain more information about the boy that never existed, and still get the pearl?

Remembering Mouri Kogoro and the fact that Conan seemed to show up at his cases, Kaito looked up Mouri and found he had a daughter, Ran. She was friends with Suzuki Sonoko. Kaito smiled; he had found his disguise.

He started planning, researching everything about Mouri Ran. He even sent out spy doves to find out the things like personality and mannerisms.

He learned that she was going to wear a red dress that night. Personally, he thought it fit her quite well. She had sent it to the dry cleaners a couple days ago and he had picked it up, trying out his Ran disguise.

* * *

Putting on the grey uniform and hat, Kaito looked in the mirror. He looked for any distinguishing features that might give his identity away. Noticing his eyes, he decided to put in a pair of brown contacts. Indigo eyes weren't all that common after all. Checking everything over once more, he grabbed the dress and headed over to the Mouri residence.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: That's it for this bonus. Hopefully everyone likes this, and if so, I will try to write more. Look for 2.5 - Kaito's day after the Suzuki ball.**

 **Thanks for reading and I always love reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Masquerade

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is actually part 2 of episode 76 in DC. I figured I might as well post the first part after I finished it. So here's part two. Sorry it took so long.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed or Magic Kaito 1412 (I wish). They both belong to Aoyama Gosho.**

* * *

The 19th found Conan, Ran, Oji-chan, and Sonoko heading aboard the Queens Elizabeth in Yokohama Harbor. Conan saw Nakamori-keibu and Chaki-keishi talking out of earshot of the passengers to the left of the boardwalk. Nakamori-keibu was apparently not happy about the ship setting sail. He pointed at he ship at one point as if to exaggerate his point. Chaki-keishi raised his hands in a placating manner. He looked just as unhappy as Nakamori-keibu did at the security for the ship. There was no one checking the people boarding for anything but tickets.

Conan let out a sigh of frustration. KID could already be on the ship. She didn't know what to make of the thief; that stunt he pulled on the first was something she would never have thought of him doing. She was used to criminals running when she pulled the rug from beneath them, so to speak. Not turning the tables on her and leaving her stumbling for better footing. He was smarter than she gave him credit for and she wouldn't be underestimating him again.

The three headed into the giant ballroom for the opening speeches. Suzuki-san was already up on the stage waiting for everyone to arrive. He cleared his throat before starting to speak.

"Welcome! We, the Suzuki Corporation, have reached our sixty-year anniversary. None of the would have been possible without your cooperation. Tonight, please forget about the thief and enjoy our grand on-board party." Conan continued to scan the crowd around her.

 _"Can I trust you to search the people that I can't see to see if they are KID, Pandora?"_ She still hadn't forgiven Pandora completely for the prank she pulled on her after meeting KID. Conan hadn't let Pandora in on her plans for tonight. Plus, she has been ignoring her for the better part of the last 2 weeks.

Pandora looked at Conan. She was sorry about freaking Conan out about that, but she wouldn't be sorry about getting Conan to get a ride from KID. She let Conan in on her feelings along with a plea to be forgiven. _"I'll look around if you'll stop ignoring me. I miss our conversations, Shin-chan. Please talk to me."_ Pandora sighed as she received nothing from Conan before walking off, disappearing into the crowd. She had a plan to execute.

A voice came from Suzuki-san's right. "Before that, there is a little twist I have in store for that thief." Suzuki Tomoko held up a small velvet box with a smirk. "Everyone received a box similar to this at the entrance. Please take a look inside now." People started exclaiming in shock, seeing the Black Star pearl in each box. "I have made replicas of our pearl and put one in every box. Of course, there is only one of them that is real, and only I know which it is. Now, let's see if you can steal it now, Kaitou KID. That is if you can find it in the three hours we have together on board this ship." Everyone laughed along with her at her ingenuity.

Ran looked at Sonoko in awe. "Your mom is really something, Sonoko." Sonoko looked nervous and couldn't stop looking around. "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen my sister anywhere, Ran?" She searched in her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed her sister's number. "Don't tell me she hasn't left our house yet." She put the phone to her ear while Ran laughed at the thought that Sonoko's sister could be late for something. That stopped abruptly when Sonoko yelled, "That's MY line! When else when would the ship leave?" Her worried look changed to confusion. "Wait, Papa is there? At home?"

Conan looked on in horror as she realized what was going on. She turned towards the stage where she had last seen 'Suzuki-san' and noticed that he had disappeared. She ran to the nearest person. Tugging on his pants leg, she adopted her child-like voice and said, "Ne, ne, where did Chairman Suzuki go after leaving the stage?"

The man pointed to the door of the ballroom. "He went to the restroom out there, boy." Conan ran off before he could say anymore.

She reached the bathroom and yanked on the door to find the suit, glasses, and a latex mask on the toilet seat. Pandora showed up at that moment. _"What's going on, Shin-chan? I saw you rush out of the ballroom."_ She looked confused at the items on the toilet.

Conan grabbed the mask and held it up for Pandora to see, smirk on her face and fight forgotten about. _"He's given us another chance, Pan-chan, to unmask him."_ Pandora smiled when she realized that Conan had forgotten her anger in her excitement to see the thief.

Her smile grew. _"I knew it. This is perfect."_ She didn't share when Conan asked why she was smiling mischievously at her.

* * *

Back in the ballroom, Suzuki Tomoko-san had joined her daughter and occhan. Conan navigated through the crowd to let them know what was going on.

Sonoko seemed surprised. "Kaitou 1412 is already on board? As Papa?" Sonoko looked at her mother.

"I found the clothes and mask he was wearing on the bathroom toilet." She indicated in the bathroom's general direction. "I've already told the police, and they are looking at them now." Tomoko-san looked worried at the news that Kaitou could dress as anyone he wanted, even someone she knew, and her not notice.

 _"Seeing as how he was before, I doubt that any evidence was left behind."_ Pandora nodded in agreement. Conan noticed that something was missing. _"Wait a minute, I don't see Ran anywhere."_ Pandora looked around as well, and she still could not be found.

"Ne, where's Ran-neechan? Wasn't she with you guys?" She looked at Sonoko, then occhan.

Occhan shrugged his shoulders. "She went after you when you ran off. She was worried that Kaitou 1412 would get you or something."

"It's not 1412." Nakamori-keibu walked up behind occhan. "His name is Kaitou KID! Stick with the common name or else it'll get too confusing." He looked at him as if he had insulted his family.

"R-right." Occhan acceded quickly, moving back from the detective. Nakamori-keibu just turned around and walked away as if nothing had happened and struck a conversation with one of his officers that were scattered around the ballroom. Occhan just blinked in confusion. He moved over towards Tomoko-san and asked, "Who was that?" He continued to stare at Nakamori-keibu suspiciously.

"Inspector Nakamori from Police Headquarters. Head of Division 2, and leading expert of Kaitou KID. I invited him to help protect the Black Star tonight, just like you."

"It's as you say but, there are 500 guests and everyone has a 'Black Star.' How are we to know which one to protect?"

"Copies are still copies. The real one can be told apart if you know what to look for. Some are dull and clear, like mine, and others are too shiny and cheap looking, like yours."

"We can't spend all night looking at each one to find it though." Occhan looked exasperated.

 _"KID can probably tell which one is real if that's the case."_ Conan shook her head at the woman. _"Why must people taunt thieves, Pan-chan?"_ Pandora shrugged at her friends dilemma.

"Would you like a hint?" Tomoko-san had a smug and mischievous look in her eyes. "Grandfather was mesmerized by the peacock-green sheen of the pearl. I've left it in the care of someone who is the most appropriate to protect it from a thief." Conan didn't know what she meant by 'appropriate.' Tomoko-san continued, "In fact, there is only one such person here tonight."

Occhan started muttering under his breath, "Must be a woman, if they look good with it on."

"Oh, but I think it would suit you perfectly, Mouri-san." Tomoko-san smiled at occhan with mystery.

"Is that you, Mouri-san? It is! It's been a long time." Hatamoto Jouji, the chef from the family's cruise ship murder case, came over and shook occhan's hand. "Thank you for helping out in the past."

"You are the Hatamoto Group's…," Occhan started.

"Hai. Thanks to oku-san here and the Chairman, I expanded my business." Hatamoto-san beamed with pride. "I actually planned…"

A voice came out from the crowd. "Disappointing, isn't it, Jouji-san?" Mifune Takuya-san left the group he had been a part of and join ours. "Thanks to Kaitou KID, the Chairman was not able to make it. The dishes you made especially for him go to waste." A smile wormed it's way onto Mifune-san's face.

Hatamoto-san cracked a smile as well and playfully punched Mifune-san in the stomach. "Such a jokester, as always, I see."

"Thanks."

Occhan looked him over, before recognizing him. He muttered, "That's the jerk from Lady Yotsui's disastrous birthday party."

Hatamoto-san glanced at Mifune-san's jacket. "Oh, your pearl, where is it?"

Mifune-san tossed the box that the pearls were handed out in. "This is a childish game everyone is playing; did you think I actually would like something like this?"

Occhan scowled at him. "You'll seem suspicious if you don't." He continued to glace at him until Mifune-san sighed.

"Very well." Pulling out his handkerchief, he pull the pearl carefully out of the box. Looking bored, he attached it to his jacket.

"Ayako-san didn't show up? What happened?" Conan turned at the voice to see Tomizawa Yuuzou-san talking to Sonoko. He seemed worried about his fiancé.

With an apologetic look, she replied, "Something came up, so she was just a little busy." She laughed nervously.

"Soka. That's a shame. I wanted to see her tonight." He sighed dejectedly.

 _"Only at a Suzuki party would you find all these CEOs and their sons loitering about with nothing better to do."_ She shook her head. She needed to get back to looking for KID.

"Ran still hasn't made it back. Where is she?" Occhan scanned the room, looking for the red dress she had worn tonight.

"You know Ran, she's direction-impaired. She's probably just lost." Sonoko waved away his fears.

"Direction-impaired, am I?" She looked peeved at Sonoko, but there was a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"Ah ha, you finally made it back." She smiled at Ran knowingly. She knew Ran wasn't too mad at her. Conan just rolled her eyes at her friend's antics before noticing Chaki-keishi taking the stage.

"This is Chaki from Police Headquarters speaking. As I'm sure you've heard tonight, but an annoying thief has managed to sneak aboard this ship." Some of the audience looked shocked, while others knew from the gossip that circulated. "He is a master of disguise: he not only changes his face, but also the voice and personality, completely copying the person he is disguised as. He surpasses the common evil. He may already be one of us." Everyone started looking around, as if to find the thief in plain sight. Chaki-keishi continues, "Normally, there would be a thorough inspection, but let us avoid these crude procedures tonight. Instead, we ask that everyone use a secret password to identify your partner."

Occhan gets a look in his eyes like he figured something out. "He won't be able to switch disguises this way. Any guest that was uninvited can be picked out of the crowd now."

Leaning down to talk to Conan, Ran whispered, "What should our password be, Conan-kun?"

Conan jerks, startled from her own thoughts. "Huh? Oh. Okay, so I'll say 'Holmes'…" She lets Ran finish the sentence.

"Then I'll say 'Lupin'." As she finishes, the lights go out. Conan looks at her in surprise. _"That's not who she would pick normally. That can't be Ran, Pan-chan."_

 _"Ne ne, could it be KID? Unless there is another person that could perfectly disguise as someone else here tonight…"_ Pandora started jumping up and down in excitement. Conan just sighed in mock-exasperation at her.

Everyone starts talking and wondering why the lights were shut off. She can hear Nakamori-keibu yelling into, she's guessing, a portable radio, "What's going on in the generator rooms? What the hell are you doing?"

Behind him, smoke started coming from one of the vents. Before Conan could shout a warning, the smoke dissipated to reveal one Kaitou KID. Conan did a double-take before looking at Ran to check if she was still there. Seeing as she was, Conan just watched the events on auto-pilot, while contemplating what she was going to do to him in revenge for disguising as Ran.

The sound of gunfire had her jumping around, first looking at Ran, then Occhan in quick succession. In the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of white falling from the ceiling. The lights finally came back on as she saw Tomoko-san put a gun away in her clutch. She looked at the fake-KID lying on the table and noticed a slight movement in his chest. Looking back at 'Ran', she looked like someone had shot her, or technically 'him'. Everyone else reacted similarly, ranging anywhere from shock to screaming; she even saw a woman faint into, she assumed, her husband's arms.

Nakamori-keibu whirled around to glare at Tomoko-san. "What have you done? You just killed him!" Looking at Ran for KID's reaction, she saw a small glimmer of happiness, maybe pride? It disappeared quickly enough so nobody else noticed it.

"Don't worry, Keibu-san, because nobody's dead." She smiled at Nakamori-keibu before nodding her head towards the table where fake-KID still laid 'dead'. Nakamori-keibu turned around to look at him just as he sat up with a smile. "I 'shot' him with this toy gun, while some guards caught him with the tablecloth as he fell. He is a talented magician that I hired for entertainment. Everyone, please give a big round of applause to Sanada Kazumi for acting out KID's fate if he shows up." Sanada-san bows as everyone but Conan, Ran, and Nakamori-keibu clap.

"Interesting, both are magicians. So you were playing the part of the enemy," Hatamoto-san remarked.

Sanada-san replaced the white jacket and red tie with a light blue jacket. "True, both he and I are artists who try to deceive the eye, but I am a pure magician. His only intent is to steal. I will not lose to him."

Conan felt an inkling of anger at the man. She didn't like him at all. Pandora even started growling at him, fury gleaming in her eyes. _"I don't like him either, Shin-chan."_

"Mina, please head for the stage. It's time for my magic show." As he turned away, Conan felt a stare on her back. "Ran's looking at you, Shin-chan," Pandora answered Conan's thoughts.

Changing some of her plans for revenge, Conan played up the child act. "Ne, Ran-neechan, let's head up front to see the magic show!" She grabbed Ran's hand and tugged her to the front row.

Sanada-san started with a card trick. He shuffled the cards with a bit of flare, as if to show off. Conan heard a very soft scoff under someone's breath. Pandora laughed at that.

"I'm skeptical. May I shuffle the deck?" Mifune-san made his way to the front of the crowd.

"Of course," Sanada-san replied, handing the deck over. "If anyone else would like to shuffle it, please come up." Mifune-san handed the deck back as other came up to shuffle it as well. As Tomizawa-san shuffled them, he fumbled and dropped them all. Both Ran and Sonoko stooped to help him gather them up as Tomizawa-san apologized.

Sanada-san didn't look fazed. "No need to worry. Luck won't change if you drop the cards." As they picked them up and put them all facing the same direction, Conan thought about where the real pearl could be. Thinking of something, she picked her way to Occhan. She tugged on his pants to get his attention.

"Do you have a list of the people who attended tonight?" He pulled a small booklet out of his jacket and handed it to Conan. She flipped through it and found what she was looking for. She now knew what Tomoko-san meant when she said 'appropriate'.

She made it back to the front just as they finished gathering them up and Sonoko handed them back to Sanada-san. "Thank you, please, allow me to give you a card."

"Can I? Really?" Ran reached out to grab one before Sanada-san stopped her.

"Before you pick, I will read your mind and predict which card you will receive." Looking like he is thinking hard, a puff of smoke appears above his right shoulder and a pigeon flew away. "Hato? Haato? I guess I'll just say the ace of hearts then!" People laughed at his pun. "Now, please pick a card." He held the cards within reach.

Ran reached for one. "Ran, pick this one, on the right." Sonoko pointed to one of the cards. Ran took the one right on top of the fanned out cards and both stood in shock for a moment.

Ran read out loud, "Just as Caesar was infatuated with Cleopatra, I am already by your side. -Kaitou KID"

 _"I'm guessing he's talking about me, huh, Pan-chan? But why Cleopatra? Could he possible know that I'm not a boy?"_ Conan didn't know what to think about this new note, except that it pointed out something she already knew.

 _"I wouldn't comment on it unless he brings it up."_ Pandora could sense worry coming from Conan about being even slightly figured out.

At this point, everyone was once again looking at each other, whispering things like, "It's KID," or "KID's here." Chaki-keishi walked around and reminded everyone about the secret passwords. After, he came over to Nakamori-keibu, standing near Conan.

"You don't think he has it, do you, Nakamori?" He seemed worried about it, so Conan jumped into the conversation.

"He's still here and he hasn't gotten his hands on it either." _"I'm looking at him, of course."_ Pandora laughed. Both men looked at one another before looking back at the child. "He's trying to make everyone uneasy so his plans will go smoother. He can still be caught. He's human with a few tricks up his sleeve."

 _"Way to act like a kid there, Shin-chan."_ Pandora chuckled when Conan blushed at her mistake. She quickly left and went to stand by 'Ran' after that. Everyone was still talking about the card note that KID had left glued to one of Sanada-san's cards.

"When and how did he do this?" Sanada-san continued looking over the card, as if he could figure out the trick with just the result.

"He is such a mystery, isn't he?" Hatamoto-san puzzled.

"We do know one thing… he's in this crowd and no one knows where.

Chaki-keishi attempted to calm everyone down over the microphone but wasn't succeeding.

"Maybe he has already found the pearl." Occhan added.

Tomoko-san sneered. "Even if he does, this boat is just a floating prison. With all these police around, can he escape with it?"

Conan couldn't stifle a small laugh at that. _"He managed to escape just fine on the first. I wouldn't underestimate him that easily."_ She managed to turn it into a cough before others heard her. Turning around to hide another blush that creeped up on her, she noticed that the police were closing up the doors to the ballroom. _"Must be 30 minutes from docking then. Now KID, what trick are you going to show tonight? Everyone's scared, so now's the perfect time."_

She heard Sonoko at the tail end of her question, "….to your black pearl?" She turned around as 'Ran' looked at the pin where the pearl was. She looked to the ground and started chasing after a pearl that rolled between people.

"Could someone pick that pearl up for me please?" A man bent down to pick it up and smoke started spraying out of it. The man's eyes widened in shock just as it popped in a small explosion.

He stood up and quickly yelled, "The pearl! It just exploded!" This was all it took and everyone freaked out. As more pearls around the hall exploded, people took the ones they had on and throw them away from them. More exploded and people started running for the doors. Chaki-keishi tried to calm everyone once more in vain.

Conan saw Tomoko-san being knocked down and started for her when 'Ran' showed up behind her to help her. "Are you okay?"

Sonoko ran up to make sure she was fine before noticing something. "Hey, Mom, your pearl's gone, too."

Tomoko-san reached for where her pearl had been and when she realized that it was gone, she screamed. "KID's stolen the Black Pearl!" Right after that, everyone that rushed the doors to get out broke through the police and ran off to different parts of the boat.

"Keibu, 30 or 40 people just ran off!" The policeman that was in front of the doors poked his head up after he was sure he wouldn't be trampled.

Nakamori-keibu started out the door at a run. "KID's among them! After him!"

Conan knew this would be her best opportunity to get KID alone before he escaped again. She grabbed onto 'Ran's' wrist. "Let's go after him, too, Ran-neechan!" She started pulling her along.

'Ran' looked perplexed. "Wait, why, Conan-kun?"

 _"Should I tell him, Pan-chan?"_ Pandora smiling with a mischievous gleam was answer enough for her. Turning back to 'Ran', she smiled the same way Pandora did and just said, "Because I know where KID is." Laughing to herself at KID's shock at that revelation, she just continued pulling 'Ran' along.

* * *

Reaching the engine room, Conan let go of KID's disguised hand to run to the open area in the middle of the room.

"Hey, Conan-kun, this is the engine room," KID stated. Conan just raised an eyebrow as if saying, 'No duh.' "Is Kaitou KID really here?"

Conan ran over and pulled out a soccer ball that she had hidden earlier using the toilet excuse. Bouncing it off the wall, she changed the subject. "Ran-neechan, have you heard of gem language?

"Gem language?"

"Such as the words 'moon' and 'lady' make up pearl." Conan continues smugly, "The only lady aboard with 'moon' in her name is none other than Suzuki Tomoko. So she is the most appropriate for wearing the real pearl."

'Ran' looks confused. "How did that lead you to KID though?"

"Oh, I had figured that out long before figuring out where the pearl was, but the card helped confirm my suspicions. By diverting attention to the pigeon, Sanada-san placed the prepared card on the top of the deck so that you would pick the one he wanted, no matter who shuffled them." 'Ran' looked somewhat shocked at this.

"So, doesn't that mean Sanada-san is Kaitou KID?"

"Nope. He didn't even go near oku-san." Conan started bouncing the soccer ball on one foot.

'Ran' looked impatient. "Who's KID then?"

"Only one other person could switch the card. When picking a card, someone can hide another card inside their palm and make it seem like they took it from the top of the deck." Conan stopped the ball and put it into position to start her revenge. "Isn't that right, 'Ran-neechan'? Or should I be calling you KID-san?" Pandora giggled at the sarcasm Conan injected into that last sentence.

"When Ran left to find me, after ditching your disguise of the Chairman in the bathroom, you disguised as her to get close to the pearl." Conan didn't know who was better, KID or her mom, but she decided to not give him a point to gloat on. "You know, I think that you are almost as good as my mother. Even so, she has never dressed as someone I know personally. I'm impressed. There was just one flaw in your disguise: Ran would never say Lupin." Conan looked back at KID, who had managed to wipe the shock from his face.

"Ah, so that's when you figured it out. I was wondering what caused me to be exposed. So, what would she say, hmm? I'm curious." KID's eyes sparkled.

Conan huffed. "Baka, I'm not idiotic enough to tell you." _"I think it's easy enough to figure out if you know the connection. Even Sonoko figured it out at one point after hearing it."_

 _"Didn't she go home and look it up one day? Wasn't it Watson?"_ Conan smiled at the memory of when they came up with it. They were in elementary school and Shinichi told Ran all about Sherlock Holmes and his adventures with Dr. Watson. To which Ran replied, "If you're Holmes, then I guess I'll be Watson and we can go on many adventures with each other!" Since then, they would call each other Holmes and Watson.

She shook off the nostalgia and turned her attention back to the thief. He was still using Ran's face.

KID started towards the phone. "Since you caught me, I guess it's time for the police to come arrest me." His voice changed from Ran's voice to a male voice. It sounded young, like a teenager. He picked up the receiver and was about to hit the key when Conan kicked the ball, smashing the entire phone, save the receiver. KID looked at the destroyed phone before dropping it.

"No, not yet, I won't let you pull the same trick as before." Conan knelt down to wind up her shoes for one more go when KID held up his hands.

"Wait, I won't be giving this dress back to the oji-san that I borrowed it from if you knock me out. She is probably cold by now; if anything, I am a perfectionist." As he said this, he pulled the top part of a bra out from the dress. Pandora gasped, while all Conan could do is stare. This gave KID just enough time to pull out some sunglasses and put them on before throwing another flash bomb down, blinding Conan.

She did manage to kick the ball with her high-powered shoes and heard a satisfying thwack of leather against flesh. When the bomb dimmed down and she was able to see again, KID was gone, but he'd left the pearl behind. He had left the dress and undergarments behind, too.

Conan took one look at the open door leading outside. _"I don't think I'll be able to catch up, huh, Pan-chan?"_ Pandora nodded and Conan sighed in defeat. She gathered the pearl and clothing up and ran to find Ran.

She found her as a policeman was pulling her out of a lifeboat, fully clothed. Conan face-palmed at her blunder, while Pandora laughed at the situation.

There was a note attached to Ran's dress:

A few days ago, you left in my care this bright red dress.

I really think it suits you.

Sometimes a dry cleaner.

-Kaitou KID

Upon reading this, Conan remembered the man from the dry cleaners that dropped off Ran's dress. At this, she couldn't help but laugh alongside Pandora. _"Looks like I was truly beat this time. He is one interesting person."_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry it took so long to get this written! College has been not so good. Lots of class work and anxiety do not go together at all. This is literally the first break that I could find to write this chapter. As an apology, I will post (short) half chapter segment things for Kaito's thoughts and day after both the events of the first chapter and this chapter.**

 **Unfortunately, she didn't get to follow through with her plot for revenge on KID, but she got him at least. And Pandora is still working on her plot to get them together.**

 **The next chapter will be a time skip; these first two chapter were to show how they met face-to-face.**

 **Thanks for reading and I always love reviews!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Kaito's Perspective 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a bonus segment for a peek at Kaito's perspective (still trying to figure out if I'm good at writing Kaito XD) and to make up to the people waiting for chapter 2.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed or Magic Kaito 1412 (I wish). They both belong to Aoyama Gosho.**

* * *

Kaito woke up sneezing on the 20th. He must have caught a cold because of jumping into the harbor to get away from the detective brat. He even had a mark on his back where that damned soccer ball knocked him overboard. At least he got a smoke bomb off before the brat saw him fall.

Slowly making his way downstairs, he made breakfast after checking the time. He still had a few hours before school started. Pancakes and syrup would be the best way to make this better, if only he could stop sneezing.

Later, he got ready for school, finishing up a few questions he had left on homework from preparing for the heist. Right as he finished his last English problem, the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of Aoko.

He opened the door just as he sneezed, causing Aoko to jump back in surprise.

"Sorry, I have a cold today." He smiled apologetically at her.

"What did you do? Was it some prank that went wrong? Were you pranking Hakuba-kun again?" Aoko looked at Kaito, eyes gleaming suspiciously.

Kaito huffed in annoyance. "A prank go wrong? Me? Are you joking?" To think his best friend would doubt his magic. He didn't comment on pulling pranks on the stuck-up blonde, because when is he ever not pranking Hakuba.

Aoko crossed her arms. "Well, are you going to explain how you got sick? Or shall I get the mop?" Said mop was suddenly in her hands. Where does she hide them? He knew she would use it, and so he told her part of the truth.

"I fell off the Queens Elizabeth, okay? I was completely soaked and it was cold last night." He closed and locked his door. They continued to argue halfheartedly on the way to Ekoda High.

Crossing a street, Kaito noticed a certain brat in the corner of his eyes. The short hair girl behind him, Suzuki Sonoko if he remembered correctly, seemed to be excitedly going on about something while waving a newspaper around; most likely, it was about his heist last night. The other, Mouri Ran, seemed to be depressed about something. The brat said something and Suzuki-san ran up to question him.

Suddenly, Kaito sneezed again, and he felt three pairs of eyes on his back.

Aoko nudged him. "Don't get me sick, too, Bakaito. I still can't believe you would fall into the harbor while touring the Queens Elizabeth."

"Shut up, Ahoko." If it wasn't for that tantei brat, he wouldn't have fallen into the harbor in the first place. He also had to swim back to shore. The suit ended up having to be deep cleaned to get the f-f-f-finny smell out of it. He couldn't help the small shiver going through him at the thought. Hopefully, Aoko would think it was because of the cold.

Turning off the crosswalk, Kaito felt the eyes on him disappear and he chanced a look behind him. Mouri-san looked more cheerful than before, while Conan looked confused. He saw that his eyes were moving back this way and turned around before being caught.

* * *

Except for all the sneezing, Kaito managed to pull off a couple of pranks during the day, and he was not being pestered by a certain blonde detective that was in England right about now. Kaito sighed contentedly, before sneezing for the hundredth time. Aoko offered him a couple of tissues to help. He smiled at her gratefully before taking them.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: And here's bonus number 2. I hoped you enjoyed them. Hopefully, I can write more of them along side the regular chapters, or I may eventually just make them full chapters.**

 **As of right now, I'm just experimenting with writing Kaito's perspective and I hope I did them well.**

 **As always, I appreciate everyone reading, and hope for more reviews!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Direction

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey my wonderful readers, just wanted to let you all know, I have not abandoned this work and don't plan to. I've been going through some rough times with my family, and while they're still not over, I wanted to try to get back into this fic. I am glad to say that I have one more chapters ready to be posted and a second in the works! I'll be trying to stay at least a chapter ahead of posting, but that all depends on my college professors..**

 **Thank you to everyone that has followed and given kudos to this story (and those who are new to reading this) and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed or Magic Kaito 1412. They both belong to Aoyama Gosho.**

* * *

Conan felt like she was being watched a lot recently, but when she glanced around, no one was looking at her specifically. Then, it stopped and Pandora just giggled at her without explanation.

Just to be safe, she took a roundabout way to her house and let herself in after making sure the road was clear. She was just making a stop to grab some more female looking clothes. She also grabbed the hair extensions that her mother bought after she cut all of it off to be able to hide as Conan.

Getting ready, she heads out towards Ekoda so she wouldn't run into anyone that might recognize her there.

* * *

She had been in Ekoda for several hours when she spotted a black Porsche 356A in the parking lot of a prominent medical drugs facility. A couple spots over she also saw something else. A burgundy Harley-Davidson V-Rod VRSC, which the only one she knew that drove that type of motorcycle was Vermouth.

Conan gave a look to Pandora. "I can't just walk away now that I know the three of them are in there. It's got to be something big."

"Of course. I help keep a look out and if anyone comes, I'll try to stall them." Pandora gave her a smile, but it had a mischievous edge to it, not unlike a Kid smile.

Conan smiled back at the thought that whoever came wouldn't know what hit them. "Thanks."

They headed in and after sharing a glance at the empty lobby, they silently headed to the stairs.

The first floor was just a bunch of offices and was, again, empty of people when it should've been filled with employees after lunch.

The second floor was another set of offices just as empty as the first so Conan and Pandora headed straight to the next floor.

The next floor lead into a room with a bunch of frosted over windows and one door that had a key pad with a number keypad. There were a few numbers on the door, probably the office number. Conan couldn't do anything here, so she headed up to the top floor.

The fourth floor was a bunch of storage rooms, mostly boxes filled with past paperwork. A few rooms were filled with outdated machines and science equipment.

The last room was filled with locked cabinets stocked full of medicine. Conan looked through the clear front door and once done with the lower shelves, found a nearby chair for her to stand on.

The first 2 just had all the regular medicine, but in the third cabinet, she found something that she knew Haibara would need to make the antidote. Apoptoxin 4869 was on the top shelf in about 6 clear medicine bottles. There looked to be about 100 or so pills, possibly more behind those.

"Pandora, I found the APTX in here!" Pandora had stayed near the stairwell in case anyone came up, but Conan could feel her delight at finding it. "Unfortunately, it's locked with a card swipe. We'll need to find a card key with the right access to open these."

"It'll probably be in the labs we passed on the third floor. Also, since the rest of the building is empty, Gin, Vodka, and Vermouth are all there, too." Pandora paused. "I hear movement below us."

Conan silently ran to the stairwell. Slowly moving down the steps, thanking whoever made them out of cement instead of something noisy like wood can be, she made her way to the third floor just in time to see all three coming out of the laboratory. Gin and Vodka had their back to her while Vermouth was across from them.

"Just make sure you do your job, Vermouth." Gin started towards the stairs headed down, Vodka not far behind. Conan peeked out a little farther to see Gin putting a small silver case into his trench coat.

"Ah, afraid that I won't be able to 'play' my part, are you, Gin?" Vermouth smirked at the glare Gin gave her. "Sorry, but I've already set it in motion."

Gin continued down the stairs, out of sight. Vermouth pulled out her phone and Conan heard the sound of Nanatsu no Ko, the boss' mail address. After sending her mail, she turned to head down the stairs as well, but met Conan's eyes.

Vermouth gave another smirk, this time directed at Conan, then continued down the stairs after Gin and Vodka.

Pandora followed them made sure that they had left, and when she came back, Conan heard her mumble, "Wish I could've tripped that bastard Gin. Vermouth would've laughed at least." She smiled at her friend's antics before turning towards the door to the lab.

Conan went over to the door and a panel next to it. Looking at the number pad, she noticed that there were 4 lights towards the top, probably for the key pad entry next to the display.

Thinking of the APTX upstairs, Conan typed in 4869, but knew that didn't work due to the red lights. The last light had turned green though. The laboratory was owned by the Organization and manufactured the apotoxin, so what 4-digit number would they use that ended in a '9'?

Staring at the keypad deep in thought, Conan came up with an idea. She stretched out her hand and pressed 2, 7, 8, 9. The lights all changed to green. A soft buzzing sound could be heard and the door slowly opened.

"How did you know what the passcode was?" Pandora came over to look in the open doorway with her. Conan quietly made her way inside before the door closed.

"The key pad reminded me of a phone number pad. If you think about it, the numbers 2-9 each had certain letters associated them. If you convert APTX to numbers using that system, you get '2789'."

Conan looked around the lab and noticed another door. Glancing inside, she saw an office room with a computer on the desk. She went around to the screen and whoever owned it carelessly left it unlocked.

She searched and found files related to the APTX. Unfortunately, she didn't have a way to save the information and there's no way she could remember all this to recount to Haibara later.

Resolving to come back later, she turns to the desk itself and starts to look through the drawers. She didn't find a card key that looked like it could open the cabinets with the APTX in it.

"There's nothing we can do, is there?" Pandora gave Conan a depressed look. She was hoping that they could grab it and get back to Haibara, but it looks like it won't be that easy. Conan let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Let's get out before someone catches us and then we'll plan how to get this back to Haibara." Conan went to the main door, making sure to close the office door behind her. She peeked out of the lab and seeing no one, started for the stairs.

She made it down to the lobby without incident and was out the door. She glanced over to the parking lot and both the Porsche and the motorcycle were gone. Conan started making her way down the road away from the parking lot just in case they had just moved to a different spot.

Rounding the corner, Conan bumped into someone and fell over.

"Gomen-" She looked up and paled slightly. Vermouth was staring down at her with a smirk on her face.

* * *

"What a cutie we have here! What's your name, sweetie?" Vermouth gave Conan a smirk that said 'I-know-who-you-are'.

"Ah, C-C-Christie." Conan stumbled over finding a feminine sounding name.

"Well, Christie-chan, my name is Chris." Vermouth knelt to eye level and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Conan shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, too, Chris-san."

"Where are your parents at? Surely, they didn't leave you here alone." Vermouth's smirk grew slightly at the joke. She knew that the Kudou couple was almost never in Japan; she had been friends with Yukiko after all.

"Eeh, they had a meeting and I didn't want to sit in the stuffy room anymore. They said I could walk around outside as long as I didn't go too far." Conan made her voice kind of whiney, like a kid's would be.

"Ah, I know how that feels. I'm glad my boss lets me do field work instead of a desk job. Unfortunately, he tends to do some travelling as well and is hard to reach unless there's a project coming up. He usually only answers emails so we don't get to see him much, but there's some kind of announcement coming up that he needs to oversee." Vermouth gave Conan a pointed look.

"So, the boss is going to be in town for something big. I wonder what it is.." Conan didn't look over, but she knew Pandora was eyeing Vermouth suspiciously.

"I am wondering why she would tell you anything. She tends to work against us all the time." Pandora never really trusted her, especially since she knew her as Sharon Vineyard, then later as Chris.

"Ah, looks like someone has come to pick you up, Christie-chan. Guess that's my cue to leave." Conan turned around to see… nobody. She whipped back around and Vermouth was already walking away.

"Wait!" Conan stretched her arm out to the woman. "Where?" She knew Vermouth understood what she was asking by the smirk she returned.

"You should know better, Silver Bullet-chan. A secret makes a woman, woman." And with that, Vermouth disappeared into the crowd of businessmen heading home.

"Tch." Conan knew that she couldn't follow Vermouth after she's lost her sight on the woman. Turning back around, she started on her way back to the manor to change back into her Conan clothes before heading back to the Mouri agency. Her stomach decided to growl at that point and she realized she hadn't eat all day, so she stopped to get something in the nearby café.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: I suck at writing Vermouth so I probably won't be including her very much after this. Then again, plot may decide it needs her, so hopefully next time she shows up, she won't be a pain. XD Sorry again for no updates, but I'll do my best not to disappear again.**

 **Look forward to the next chapter in Kaito's POV!**


End file.
